Lance Vance
Lance T. Vance (July 18, 1958 - 1986) (or simply Lance Vance) was a character in the Grand Theft Auto series who appears as the tritagonist-turned-secondary antagonist of ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' and as the deuteragonist in ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. At first he acts as a good partner of Tommy Vercetti, but after he feels disowned by Tommy, he is revealed as the secondary antagonist. Although his back story makes him more of a greedy villain, just thinking about money without seeing the consequences. He is a cocaine dealer who worked in the cocaine trade with his older brother, Victor Vance (the protagonist of Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories). Lance piloted the helicopter and Vic conducted the deals themselves. In both games, he was voiced by Philip Michael Thomas, who also played Ricardo Tubbs in the 1980s television series Miami Vice. Biography Lance Vance was born in Florida in 1958. His drug-addicted mother Janet was white whereas his father was a black immigrant from the Dominican Republic. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories, set 2 years before the events of GTA Vice City, Lance is first mentioned by Vic (telling his sergeant that Pete is sick with asthma, and Lance is sick in a psychological way, as well as messages from their Aunt Enid). Lance arrives from his home and slowly ushers Vic into drug trafficking. They work with Bryan Forbes, before he reveals he's an undercover cop with VCPD and the brothers take him hostage. Forbes often attempted escape and tried to trick the brothers, even leading them to a gay bar called White Stallionz (ironically, all the homosexual men in the bar were dually part of a violent biker drug ring and attacked the brothers). Lance then suggests stealing a large shipment of drugs from Jerry Martinez . After Vic calls Jerry to mock him, Jerry reveals that he was allied with the Mendez Brothers, two powerful drug lords who were now out for the Vance's blood. Lance also becomes addicted to his own cocaine, as does Vic's girlfriend Louise Cassidy-Williams who both hide their habit from Vic. Lance often blamed the missing drugs on their addict mother or a biker gang. Vic finds out and first accuses them of an affair, which they respond that they only get high as friends and call him judgmental (a criticism Vic often receives). When Louise is kidnapped and eventually killed by the Mendez brothers (who they briefly made peace with before a second war), Lance shows little feelings for her and tries to console Vic by saying family is more important (namely, himself). He only becomes involved with the Mendez war after his car gets destroyed. At the end of the game, Lance arrives at the Mendez penthouse to back up Victor, but he arrives so late that the shootout is already over. In 1986, Lance flies Victor to a cocaine deal with Sonny Forelli's men when Victor is shot by a third party ambushing the deal. Lance, still in the helicopter, flies away unscathed. Lance meets Tommy Vercetti, the surviving Forelli mobster from the deal, when he kills Leo Teal (a cook/hitman who knew something about the deal, silenced when Tommy beat him to death). They agree to help each other get revenge, though Tommy is slow to accept Lance. Lance on the surface appears cool and collected, but he is very impulsive. His quest for vengeance against Ricardo Diaz, the boss who betrayed them in the first place, results in his capture and torture by Diaz's men, and he is only saved in the nick of time by Tommy. Lance redeems himself by supplying the M4 Carbines, on of the few times where Tommy lavishes praise, that the two of them use to finish off Diaz and his Colombian gang. While and after the two of them overthrew Ricardo Diaz, Lance complains about being treated like a little kid (such as after Cop Land) and becomes irritated by Tommy's attitude and dominance in the gang. Tommy frequently berates Lance for his mistakes, also Tommy never really gives credit to Lance's contributions. Shortly before Sonny Forelli's arrival, Tommy declares the Vercetti business is "my operation mine", implying that he views the criminal enterprise as a sole proprietorship rather than a partnership, and this was perhaps the last straw for Lance. Eventually, Lance betrays Tommy to his old boss, Sonny Forelli, revealing that the cash payment was counterfeit, which prompts Sonny to come prepared bringing a large number of gunmen to the Vercetti Estate. Lance attacks Tommy before escaping onto the mansion's roof with a group of Forelli mobsters, but they are all killed by Tommy. Tommy then proceeds to finish off Sonny and the remaining mobsters. Lance can be seen as an action figure in Zero RC along with Tommy, James Earl Cash, and Piggsy, the latter two from Manhunt, in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, circa 1992. Lance can also be on a billboard with the billboard's message stating "Let's go to Dundee!!". Navigation pl:Lance Vance Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Addicts Category:Betrayed Category:Businessmen Category:Conspirators Category:Cowards Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Deal Makers Category:Deceased Category:Delusional Category:Dimwits Category:Drug Dealers Category:Egotist Category:Enforcer Category:Evil from the Past Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Fighters Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Game Bosses Category:Gangsters Category:Greedy Category:GTA Villains Category:Homicidal Category:Hypocrites Category:Incompetent Category:Insecure Category:Liars Category:Male Category:Minion Category:Mischievous Category:Mobsters Category:Murderer Category:Neutral Evil Category:On & Off Category:Opportunists Category:Power Hungry Category:Protective Category:Remorseful Category:Right-Hand Category:Siblings Category:Successful Category:Thugs Category:Tragic Category:Trickster Category:Vandals Category:Vengeful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Affably Evil Category:Pimps Category:Fallen Heroes